STARWARS:LegacyEpisode2
by Sketkh
Summary: The New Saga continues as Aled Oden, Obi-wan Kenobi and Mace Windu are assigned to guard Ambassador Amidala from a hidden but famiular evil. NOT COMPLETE.
1. Intro & CHAPTER 1

"This story is a Work of pure fan fiction and is in no way reflected or related to the focus George Lucas or his creations."  
  
By: Paullex "Sketkh" Lynch  
  
A long time ago, In a Galaxy far, far away.  
  
Main title [cue music]  
  
STAR WARS: LEGACY Episode II "The Balance" It has been twenty-one years since the hatching and subsequent rebirth of the Old Republic Clones and the battle of the Rishi-Maze which spearheaded the further battles to come in the New War for the Light. Many Jedi, including those replicas of the Old order have fought relentlessly against the ever elusive Sith and the Jedi are thankful that there has yet to be another incident like that at Umgul, but time brings tension. While the Jedi order and the New Republic grow strong they fear that the Sith are doing the same. At this moment, The Galactic Senate of the Republic is meeting to discuss matters of protection for the sovereign worlds of the Unknown- territory, fearing the influence of dark forces, thousands of dignitaries from all over the Republic have flown to Coruscant. Including Padme Amidala, Senatorial Ambassador to The Galactic Senate and the people of Naboo, to express her concern over this matter, but little does she know that as her royal cruiser glides to the Capital planet of Coruscant, there are darker forces working against her.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Stars were suddenly becoming overpowered by the abundance of artificial lights that emitted from the engines of hundreds upon thousands a starships, each varying in size and origin, flying in every direction allowed by the coruscant system flight controller as the nubian royal cruiser entered the city planet's boarders, only adding to the gleaming objects that shined in the system, with its solid mirror hull that was traditional of Naboo's ship designers for such highly regarded dignitaries. Such dignitaries as Ambassador Amidala, one of the few clones of Kamino to not undergo the graces of Jedi training, Padme Amidala was a woman of devotion and selflessness and from what research she could gather from historical documents, she was much like her template beyond that of the similar genetic sequencing. With this constantly on her mind, Padme strived to do her former justice by following in her steps, not ever taking on the role of Queen, like the original Amidala, she preferred the senatorial path rather than the royal title, only because she had a desire for travel and the limits of a queen often defied that passion. But as an Ambassador, Padme would serve her people and quite possibly the entire republic government in the deliberations of this week's conference. She knew of its importance to the war effort, while she had never seen a Sith up close she was well aware of her own origins and the events which led to her survival, over two decades ago. Another reason Padme felt she owed the Jedi, if were it not for the valiant efforts of one Padawan by the name of Aled Oden, the son of the very woman who had been part of the Jedi team that discovered her in embryonic status on Kamino, she might not be alive to have accomplished so much in her young age. She was grateful of the fateful encounter six years ago on her homeworld, back when she was only mere advisor's aide and the dashing Aled was an apprentice to the reptilian Jedi Master, Grem Venad who were both assigned to act as bodyguards for her senator and mentor during the Asilon incident. Soon Padme's thoughts began to dwell on that moment the handsome orveasian had saved her life by instinctively shielding her slender body with his own from a suicide bomber droid that attempted to take her senator's life. But thankfully, due to the presence of him and his Master during that time of conflict, Padme got to know him quite well, even go as far to say to herself that she was somewhat attracted to the Jedi Padawan. 'Perhaps I might see him on the surface?' she thought to herself while she made preparations for her rendezvous on Coruscant with Supreme High Chancellor Antilles. Padme quickly shook the thought out of her head, the odds of that happening with all the Jedi there from the entire galaxy, it is highly doubtful that she would run into Aled. Padme turned her head to look over her shoulder to the entrance of her private quarters as she sat at her fresher mirror, tightening her hair back into an artistically detailed bun, to see her loyal handmaiden Sollta enter. "We have entered Coruscant space M'lady" the hooded woman said with the utmost respect for her superior and friend. Padme simply nodded to confirm the report before stating her orders. "Thank you Sollta, please inform Mitre and Tuhmi that I wish to prepare for our arrival." "Of course M'lady." And the handmaiden left the royal quarters to retrieve her cohorts to prepare their Ambassador for her arrival on the capital world.  
  
The silver nubian vessel gracefully entered the shimmering atmosphere of the even more brightly lit Coruscant. Gliding its way through the massive buildings and free standing towers that covered the entirety of the planets landscape, until it came upon it landing space, a small hovering landing port that would act as the ship's surrogate home since the planet was too cluttered with permanent structures to provide a more traditional landing space. On the platform stood Chancellor Antilles and six of her most trusted guards, each clad in their sturdy but aesthetically pleasing royal blue armor and ankle length capes which barely covered the front of their well protected uniforms and matching helmets with simple one piece visors for vision and one large fin, each varying in size and color to accommodate the guards rank. Antilles, dawned her simple but expensive robes displaying her origins and status among the people of Coruscant, flanked by six heavily armed, well built men, three on either side, she walked onto the open port from her smaller personal speeder shuttle. The Chancellor and her posse of protectors kept their distance from the nubian transport as its thin landing struts finally touched down on the decking of the hover port, producing a slight 'clanking' sound as the engines deactivated releasing the full weight of the ship to press down on the small parking supports which were digging into the metal floor paneling of the landing port. Majel Antilles folded her hands in front of her as the ship before her began to slowly extended its gangplank, she rolled her eyes over to the guard closest to her right with the only red helmet fin, gritting her teeth as she spoke to the rifle baring man. "I hope you are satisfied to see nothing has happened to the vessel." "She has yet to step off the ship your honor. That in itself gives us no reason to lower our guard" The man replied with a muffled voice being distorted by the mantel of his headpiece, not taking his hidden gaze off the open hatch as several Naboo security guards began to spill out onto the landing port creating a small perimeter to flank the access hatch before their Ambassador could safely exit the craft. The red finned guard then raised his left hand to tap the built in helmet comm. device to speak with the two men keeping a watchful eye in the nearby speeder garage. "Keep your eyes open, here she comes." "We copy." One of the familiar voices replied as a figure began to immerge from the bowels of the Naboo star cruiser. The Chancellor and even a few of her guards, especially the one to her right, were almost breath taken by the sight of dark haired woman who was drabbed in a large velvet blue gown step off the overly reflective ship closely followed by four other women garbed in thin dark violet hooded robes that concealed most of their faces, adding mystery to their highly unpublicized duties. The Ambassador was dressed in a much thicker ensemble compared to that of her handmaidens, beside the primary layer of the gown, which was most likely concealing energy dampening slips to prevent serious injury incase of the unthinkable, the nubian dignitary was sporting an elegant silver and gold beaded bib-like crest which ran along the crook of her neck and ending at a point in the middle of her chest with coordinating wrist bands that were tightly bound to her forearms. But the center piece of this 'costume' of sorts, was completely topped off by Amidala's tiara that was intertwined with her chestnut hued hair to secure it to her head, while a thin layer of white sapphire chained beads hung freely from her forehead to her nose: shielding her face beyond familiarity, but still establishing her unique public identity as the Ambassador of Naboo to Antilles and her group of personal guards. The Chancellor closed the distance between the young woman and herself, but still never to far from their respective protectors arm reach. "It brings me great pleasure to see you once again Ambassador." Majel bowed, the woman before her simply nodded, so as to not fling her head piece loose from her scalp. "Thank your Chancellor." she replied in a stone clear tone that reflected little error or variance. ".While I'm honored to see you as I well. I do believe I can find my way to my suit at plaza." She humored, forcing Majel to fake a smile so as not to hint at the true intentions of her meeting with Amidala. "Well it's not that often that I get to share a few precious moments with one of the few dignitary under my grace who happened to have been a product of ancient Kaminoan race." The guard to Antilles's right could have sworn he saw a small smirk pass on the face of one of the Ambassador's handmaidens, which seemed surprisingly familiar, only proving to his eyes, what his senses could not deny. He smiled at his epiphany underneath the mask of his helmet, but that thought quickly jolted out his mind as a familiar voice filled his ears once again, this time with great caution. "We're picking up a cloaked object heading directly for the landing platform!" Mace warned with a roaring awareness in his tone. "It's uncloaking can't you see it?" The blue armored man wasted no time in sensing the flying assassin droid create its waves of possible doom in the river of the Force, he abruptly tossed aside his pulse rifle, causing his present company of politicians and their security teams to throw startled looks of varying types to the royal guard. "Duck!" he shouted as he stepped back between the ambassador and her handmaidens. Padme didn't know what to do but reach for her blaster as she raised it to point at the open sky that was filled with blinding lights and speeder traffic. "There." the royal guard nodded to a small dot in the sky that seemed to be getting larger as it sped towards the open landing port. "Fire!" Chancellor Antilles ordered to her guards, they did so as the nubian security team followed suit of their Coruscant counterparts. Firing wildly into the air trying their hardest to hit the oncoming device as best they could without unleashing unnecessary damage to the surrounding environment but failing to do so as the probe was well defended. "It's shielded!" one of the soldiers from Naboo shouted as the red finned royal guard reached into the pouch of his uniform to pull out a small cylindrical object. It was a Lightsabre. Then the guard ignited the weapon's deep blue blade of light proving to all unexpecting onlookers including Padme, that there is a Jedi in their presence. As the guard deflected every blast that the droid shot at the woman in the lushes gown as she crouched down behind a human barrier of her own security team while the other royal guards surrounded their own majesty, and continued to thwart off the charging threat. Not taking the nubian soldier's statement likely before the spherical droid could reach the port and cause more any harm, for it most likely was set for a suicide attack, which also implied that it was not only armed to the teeth, but that is was packed with explosives. The undercover Jedi leapt up into the open coruscant air, with reflexes only possessed by a skilled Jedi warrior still deflecting the oncoming barrage of pulse blasts as he seemingly 'flew' at the source of danger. Once the Jedi and the assassin bot were close enough, the blue armored man managed to place his left foot on the top of the round droids steal surface as he made a powerful slash through the enemy's shields, splitting the orb in two, which ignited its explosive contents. Sending the Jedi to fall, as of the blast, to the bottomless surface of coruscant below, but still with the utmost calm and composure as he opened his mind to his fellow Jedi. 'I could really use some assistance here.' he hinted with his composure weakening as the tops of building and high-air speeder traffic became less and less discernable by his rapid decent. '...I've got it taken care of!' Obi-wan replied. As the falling Jedi came to an informal collision with the back of Obi-wan's open air speeder that rang of cracked armor and even possibly cracked bones. "Are you alright?" Obi-wan pressed from over behind the driver's seat.  
  
"I'll be Okay." the disheveled figure responded. "...where is Mace?" he said while deactivating his blue lightsabre, casting the blade of light back into its hilt emitter. "After that little stunt of yours he immediately sent me after you while he kept watch over the Ambassador and the Chancellor." Obi-wan said as he piloted the speeder back to the landing port, which took less time than it did for his friend to fall the same distance.  
  
The landing port was once shimmering surface was now tainted by the scorches of heavy pulse energy impacts, but Mace Windu thankfully noted that no one appeared to be hurt as he hopped off his nire-class speeder bike and ran to inspect what injuries the Chancellor and the Naboo Ambassador might have suffered. "Is everyone alright?" Mace's young but deep voice injected with calm but earnest concern. "All appears to be fine thanks to you and your cohorts Noble Windu." Antilles grinned slightly as the transport that saved her undercover Jedi protector also parked in a stationary position next the dark skinned Jedi's own vehicle. "Ambassador Amidala, may I introduce to you Mace Windu, Jedi knight. He also is one of many products of the Kamino event." "Yes I know Chancellor, we have met before during the Asilon incident." The gowned woman replied as Padme saw two figures emerge from the newly landed speeder, one of them was dressed very much like Mace, assuming that he too was a Jedi like him with the earth toned tunic and deep leather boots and the lightsabre that hung from his belt. The other being the same royal guard who had saved her and her soldiers life's from the suicide droid by valiantly sacrificing himself, much like someone else she knew. The two men stood to either side of the young Mace, as he introduced them the Jedi in disguise began to unlatch his helmet. "These are my associates." He waved his left arm to indicate Obi-Wan on his right. "May I introduce to you Ambassador, Noble Obi-wan Kenobi..." the light brown haired man shook the stunningly dressed woman's hand as it was offered to him. "M'lady." He smiled as he gave a small bow of respect to the gowned woman before him and Mace named the mysterious man on his other side. Padme's eyes focused on her savior as he removed his head piece and discarded it to one of the other Royal guards. Her eyes reflected a pleasant feeling upon seeing who it was from underneath her violet hood. He was much taller than when she last saw him, towering over her unlike when they last met, his hair was shorter too, but tussled, most likely from wearing the helmet so long. His skin was darker than Obi- wan's but nothing noticeable when compared to Mace's own flesh and his eyes set him apart from any other person she had encountered ever before in her life: pure silver irises which rivaled in brightness to the nightlights of the gigantic Skyscrapers that filled her vision beyond the people in her company. ".and I do believe you remember Noble Oden." Mace gestured to his orveasian friend as Aled took Mitre's hand in his own, still gloved one. Moving it lightly up and down politely as he looked her in the eyes through the vale of white beads, causing Padme to silently pray that he would not do anything to blow her cover. "It is good to see you once again Ambassador." His voice rang through her handmaiden's hood, and spilled into her ears. "I had only hoped it would be under better circumstances." "Well needless to say Jedi Oden, I am pleased to see you none the less." Mitre said in her masking tone as the Amidala decoy as she recalled the discussions she had with Padme over her past experiences when ever needed to meet with someone of her past. She gave a childish smile, remembering the detail Padme had used to describe one handsome Padawan by the name of Aled Oden and Mitre could see why she had kept such thoughts of the man before her. "I do apologize for the secrecy of these Jedi protectors Ambassador Amidala, but the Jedi believe that your life has become endangered." Chancellor Antilles injected as she led the Ambassador and her bodyguards along with their Jedi enforcers to her personal transport awaiting them at the far edge of the landing port. "My transport will take you to the plaza where we will have your luggage sent once your cargo hold has been thoroughly inspected it is at the request of the Jedi high council that these Jedi present to will serve as your personnel protectors while you are staying here on the planet." She concluded. "Is that really necessary?" Padme chimed in, not caring for the risk of being recognized as her true self. "With all do respect to the Jedi, I believe we can offer proper protection for M'lady, we have been trained to meet any possible incursion." Aled's prior thoughts were confirmed, Mitre's voice while convincing with her face masked, there was no way she could ever mimic that same free spirit that was Padme Amidala, something the young knight found quite fetching in the equally aged woman. He knew her secret now and she could see it in his eyes as he spoke to her. "The Council doses not mean to insult the abilities of the Nubian Handmaidens, nor their conviction and loyalties to those they have sworn to protect." He stated in a clear and determined tone, standing close enough to see the light reveal her eyes from under the shadows of her cowl as Padme looked up at the man speaking to her. The present onlookers halting in step as the Jedi spoke to the slender violet colored figure, the other two Jedi of the group being the only ones to truly read the emotions between them. 'What is it with this Handmaiden that Aled would have such sensations for?' Obi-wan inquired to Mace via their bonds in the Force 'I'll tell you later.' He answered as Aled continued on. ".But if you must know why we are assigned to your superior's side, all I can really disclose is that there are Darker forces at work that only a Jedi could have a chance to withstand!" he concluded. Sending Padme a flowing sensation of calm and understanding to ease her nerves on this topic. She gave no response simply returned her gaze to Mitre so she might acknowledge her confidence in this Jedi's statement with a simple hidden nod. "I apologize for my handmaiden's outburst Noble Oden, some say that her beliefs while sound are not always well presented." the decoy said to Aled, subsequently causing Padme to sneer at Mitre, while Tuhmi, Sollta and Wayi fought back the urge to laugh. "That's alright Ambassador, she is only concerned with your safety which is something we can both agree on." Aled smirked as the group continued their pace to the Chancellor's transport. When they finally reached the vehicle Mace informed it's passengers of their next actions. "I will escort your transport to the plaza Ambassador. While Obi-wan and Aled inform the High council of tonight's incident, so as to seek the next most prudent course of action." "Thank you Jedi Windu." Mirte looked to the other Jedi to bid them the proper farewell as the young but bald Mace hopped onto his shovel- faced air bike. "Jedi Kenobi, Jedi Oden, I and my personal guards await our next encounter, perhaps it will not be quite as long this time." Then she and her Handmaidens filed into the flyer, but not before Padme could sneak a tiny wink to Aled, making Obi-wan instinctively raise his brow in confusion, before the Chancellor and the Royal senate guards followed suit. "Tell your mother I send my greetings Noble Oden." Antilles said in an informal manner. "I will, your honor. May the Force be with you!" he bowed as a sign of respect for his mother's friend and his head of government. "And May the Force be with you as well!" she returned just as warmly as before, now retiring to her transport as it set off into the horizon of the night closely pursued by Mace Windu, riding upon his speeder bike. Aled began to walk back to the dark blue sir speeder that Obi-wan had piloted before to save his life, until Obi-wan sought to seek an answer to his befuddlement. "What was that all about?" he said as his orveasian friend leaped into the craft then reached for a small duffle in that contained his Jedi robes, answering Obi-wan's inquiry with honest confusion of his own. "What do you mean?" Aled replied as he began to undue the first layers of his armored disguise while Obi-wan entered into the driver's seat. "Don't try and play coy with me Aled!" He warned with a teasing look on his face. "Even the most simple minded of Padawan's could sense the intensity being shared between you and that Handmaiden back there." The silver eyed Aled chuckled upon realization of subject that Obi-wan was mentioning, Aled continued as he unlatched his cap and tossed it off the main chasse of his steel vest. "Well.that is a bit of a long story.and.um" Obi-wan's blue eyes grew with amazement. "Oh Force! Someone hail the healers Aled Oden is at a loss for words!" with that joke made, Aled tossed one of his thick gloves at Obi-wan's brown-haired head. "If you don't mind I'm trying to change here!" a muffled voice said through a dark blue over-shirt. Obi-wan then dropped the subject as he activated the speeder repulsors and parted its parking struts from the landing port, pivoting its body until it was pointing in the desired destination. Then when Obi-wan could see the distant spires of the Jedi temple in his sights, he pounded on the throttle with his foot against the engine peddle, darting the air speeder into the coruscant night and to the great monolith that is the capital building of the New Ossus district almost throwing Aled out of the passenger side opening. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The Tallamog district warehouse is old and unused, a home of darkness and emptiness which only welcomed the rodents and parasites that infest Coruscant's abandoned under-levels, and those who dared wander down to its deep recesses. A perfect seclusion for the Sith. The light that fell from the sky illuminated through the great constructs high above trickled into the building's dilapidated center, exposing every crack that scarred its walls, and the rust that consumed most of its ancient metallic flooring, evident by the crunching sounds that cracked underneath the steal enlaced boots of Gokas Sedig, as the bounty hunter approached his masked employer. "The droid failed." he rasped with disgust for the spoilers of his assignment. ".those pesky Jedi fodders were there, they destroyed the droid before it could even reach the landing port." The dark figure gave no response that Gokas could read, shadows encompassed most of his features and his black garments and hooded face did not help the bounty hunter's vision any better. Were it not for the tiny pools of light in the open room, he would surely have thought that he was talking to no one. "Good!" the voice still seemed to come from nowhere and this response did not help ease Gokas's confusion. "Excuse me?" "All is going as my master has foreseen." the unknown Sith elaborated.  
  
"Does that mean I still get paid?" the befuddled bounty hunter questioned once more, his gloved hands making tight fists of annoyance. ".that depends how well you handle your next assignment." The cloaked being said, before disappearing into the darkness "I will contact you when I require your services next, don't leave the planet." He warned leaving Sedig alone in the barren structure.  
  
High above the ruins of the under-levels, stands one of the single most impressive constructions to ever pierce through Coruscants great skies. The Jedi Temple, which towered over all other buildings in the New Ossus district, like a great guardian of peace, residing over the land. It was indeed an inspiring sight to every beholder, but to the few who were blessed with the gifts of the Force or those who just happen to believe in the universal bond, it was place of security, prosperity and compassion. The glistening towers alive with activity as it was a place of restlessness, within the tower of Council, where the some of the greatest Jedi Masters of the order gather to discuss business and assign duties to their knights and learners who follow under the disciplined guidance of the twelve beings who spent most of their time within its corner-less walls. Tonight seemed to be no different, as Jedi Kenobi and Jedi Oden stood in the center of the council room surrounded by their twelve respected elders, set above the temple in its highest tower, reporting on the events prior to this evening's arrival from the Ambassador of Naboo. Aled waited patiently while Obi-wan explained, to great detail what happened at the landing port, specifically to the three senior masters in front of them, with Master Yoda Skywalker, Kenobi's former master directly at center, Master Chevacca to his right, Mace's old teacher and to Skywalker's left Master Dorshe Oden, Aled's Mother. The Assassin droid, Aled's fall and lucky rescue all up to Mace's escorting of the Chancellor's transport to the Ambassador's plaza suit. All an all, a pretty uneventful night for the Jedi as a whole by Obi-wan's descriptions, but this only proved the Masters assumptions of a greater evil at hand. ".and that's how it all happened." Obi-wan concluded as Yoda Skywalker, scratched his beard attentively. "You acted wisely Jedi Oden." Skywalker said with a neutral tone that led into another point than his first observation. "But in allowing your cover to be revealed so soon, you have alerted the culprit that we are aware of their plans against the Ambassador's life." 'We are still unclear on the possibility of the Sith's involvement with this action.' Master Chevacca added using his mental Force abilities to communicate what his Wookiee vocal muscles were incapable of elaborating. 'And that possibility alone has led us to believe it wise to not let the Ambassador out of our protection until we believe her life to no longer be in danger.' "Noble Obi-wan." Master Oden now injected into the fluid conversation. ".you and Noble Mace will act as an investigation team for Ambassador Amidala, it will be your responsibility to identify this assassin and if at all possible their motives and questionable associates." Obi-wan nodded to his given orders as the Jedi Master turned her gaze over to the Jedi knight at his side, her son. "As for you Noble Aled." Dorshe gave a slight smirk as she displayed a slight emotion of pride slip as she referred to her son by his title. ".you will be assigned to be the Ambassador's personal bodyguard and to remain at her side at all times given." The young, dark haired man could only recall that little episode with Padme earlier in the night. "I don't sense that her handmaidens will take lightly to my intervention into their duties, they are quite adamant in the personal safety of their magistrate and might pose difficulty in my orders." "Then you will have to make them understand Jedi Oden." Master Amtlar a native of Mon Calamari expelled with his notably raspy voice powering his words with his wide eyes only helping to display his emotion on this subject. "I agree with Master Amtlar on this." Skywalker said his hands now folded properly in his lap. ".this matter is far too serious for personal objections to stand in the way when a life is at stake. Let alone this conference." The two knights shared a look between themselves silently affirming this conclusion. ".or is there more?" Yoda questioned having his mind open to the force sensing an eddy of emotional ties that seemed to be shared between Aled and the politician in question. "Pardon Master Skywalker?" Aled said with a cocked brow expressed above his left eye. Yoda simply changed the subject before he dismissed the two Knights. "Just keeping an open mind to the Force young Oden." He smirked. "May the Force be with you!" "May the Force be with you!" the two knights returned in unison as they bowed to their superiors and headed for the exit hatch. Off to fulfill their mandates and meet what the heavens have in store for them.  
  
* * *  
  
The high royalty suite of the Serenity Plaza was a lush home away from home, encompassing two levels of the great hotel and having more rooms than Mace thought an apartment could ever have. This wouldn't make it easy for Ambassador Amidala's security team to keep a watch out for more possible attempts on her life, but there was a sufficient number of guards paired at every entrance and alcove in the suite, excluding the Ambassador's chambers which were secured by her personal aides. Mace was more than thankful that he was not in such a position as the Ambassador's chief of security was now over her life, but Captain Umaka seemed to take on the task with a Jedi's efficiency. Something Mace could respect in the man's demeanor as he took a moment to reflect in the main, windowless lounge area, after the Ambassador retired to her cambers to change into another flamboyant dress for when Aled and Obi-wan returned. The dark skinned Jedi decided to take the opportunity for a time of self meditation. Jedi Windu was overcome by the memories of his life as his sprit began to flow in the great channel of the Force. Openly welcoming the reflections of his past Mace's mind was greeted by the more pleasant times in his life. From his time as a young Padawan in his learner clan with Obi-wan, Aled and all his other young Jedi hopefuls of the time, each one just beginning to fully grasp the true nature of the Force that now only seems like first nature to him. Another image began to seep into his mind it was when Mace was only twelve years of age. The day when he became the Padawan to Master Chevacca, and the time of celebration he and his two best friends shared as they both had received Masters for themselves, single handedly one of their most treasured of shared memories. Then there was the time Mace and his old Master were assigned to Naboo along with Aled and his former Master Venad, to investigate matters during the Asilon trials. He then recalled the looks often shared with Padawan Oden and a certain Senator's aid by the name of Amidala during their stay on the lush and beautifully aesthetic planet. A time the two would likely agree was far to short for their mutual tastes but one they were still grateful for so the Force could let them meet, and cross paths once again only six years later. That's when Mace sensed the Ambassador enter the room. Mace snapped his eyes open as he arose from his meditative state to face Ambassador Amidala. "M'lady." He bowed not taking much time to notice the flowing thin sleeping robe that most likely covered her night garments, now void of any ornaments that would cover her face, revealing her true self in almost every aspect including her now humble manner of speech which was more warm and friendly from the one Mitre used on the landing port while she was impersonating Amidala. "Jedi Windu you honor me with your presence alone, my handmaidens are busy with their errands and there is no need to be so formal now, not after all we have been through today and especially not at this hour." She said as she lifted him upright by his firm shoulders. Mace returned this gesture with a smile displaying his white teeth as he spoke. "Time should not matter to a Jedi's formalities, somewhere else in the universe it is still midday and Coruscant is known throughout the New Republic as the planet that is never at rest." He humored as the two sat down on the same firm couch that Mace was meditating on just a minute ago. Padme laughed at the Jedi next to her, coming to a realization of her own. "You haven't changed from what I remember of you Mace." She sighed. "From what little time you actually noticed me you mean to say." He returned in a hinting tone. This only led to confuse Padme. "What do you imply by that?" she inquired while still maintaining a friendly sound to her voice which only caused Mace to begin chucking. "My dear Ambassador either you are lying to me or you are lying to yourself when you refuse to acknowledge the feelings that dwell between you and." Mace was cut off by the sound of the living room access door hissing as it opened to reveal Captain Umaka accompanied by two familiar persons. "Jedis Kenobi and Oden to see you Ambassador Amidala." He announced in a dignified tone that drew from his southern nubian heritage as the two Jedi knights walked into the room, leaving Umaka to stand at attention near the door as it closed behind them. Padme lifted her slender frame from the couch as Mace stood up remaining by the couch while she moved closer to greet Obi-wan and Aled, she was pleased to see that he was now wrapped in his customary Jedi robes, rather than the bulky armor he wore earlier that only served to disguise his true height which was still much larger than her own. "Noble Obi-wan, Noble Aled it is good to finally see you face- to-face when my life isn't being threatened." Obi-wan took Padme's raised hand and shook it lightly in and up and down fashion. "The feeling is mutual M'lady." He then released her hand after a few slow movements with Obi-wan's and motioned it towards Aled. "Anything for an old friend." rather than shaking her hand, Aled lowered his head, at the same time as he lifted her hand to his lips, lightly pecking her knuckles with his mouth, causing the politician to blush slightly at the act. He then removed his lips from her backhand to look her in the eyes for what seemed like a moment that would best be left in their own private company. His silver orbs burrowing into her brown pools which were embedded in her eyes, as an on looking Kenobi raised a brow of curiosity once again, feeling the same sensations he felt Aled share with the Handmaiden from before, that he now sent off to the Ambassador and she to him in return. The befuddled Kenobi managed to peer over to Mace who appeared to be fighting back a small outburst of laughter. "A lot has changed 'Noble' Oden." she gave a wirily smile as she dwelled on the Padawan he once was. "...I see you have reached Knighthood since I last saw you Aled." Padme gave up the formalities for a moment to say his simple but yet exotic name. "And you, an Ambassador M'lady. I believe it is safe to say that we have both gone far in our respective careers since in the past six years." He put poetically. ".but you are still as I remember you." Aled began to drift, as his eyes scanned Padme's beautiful features, her long endless tresses of dark brown hair, her deep brown eyes which could have eaten him alive without any retaliation, and her smile, so many different smiles but yet all the same to Aled. To him, she was a glimpse of the Force's perfection, something he never knew could exist on his plane, but Padme was, and she was standing there right now. "What has the Jedi High Council ordered of you?" she pulled the conversation back to the point of his and his other Jedi companion's presence in her suite. Obi-wan quickly took charge of the conversation in hopes to fully grab at Padme's attention. "The council has given us mandate over your protection Ambassador. I and Mace are ordered to head an investigation into the perpetrator of tonight's attack, and try to root out for their employer." "You believe this to be the work of bounty hunters?" Umaka inquired, still standing alert by the door. Obi-wan rotated his head slightly to acknowledge the soldier. "Possibly, we are not sure but it would not be unlike are suspect to carryout such actions in a second hand manner." He sighed as Padme asked the question that had been eating at her since Aled's warning on the landing port. "Who exactly is this 'suspect'?" Amidala said with her eyes tight and focused almost as if she could record her every sense. Obi-wan looked to Aled, who then looked to Mace behind her by glancing over Padme's shoulder. Aled interrupted feeling it best that he tell the Ambassador the answer to her question. "The Sith, M'lady." Padme's emotions began to swirl, ranging from fear to downright confusion. "The Sith? Why would the Sith have any animosity against me specifically?" Mace felt it was time he spoke up as he walked up to Obi-wan's side. "It's not just you Ambassador, you only happen to be the first of their known targets." "So others may be targeted as well?" concern rising from her vocal cords. "It is possible that other Ambassadors, Senators and dignitaries taking part in the Senate hearing could become targeted." Jedi Kenobi expelled with his own melody of compassion arising. "As for the Sith's involvement we are still unclear on the matter as of now but rest assured I and Jedi Windu will get to the bottom of this debacle." Padme smiled a bit at the Jedi's comforting words as she returned her gaze to Aled. "And what of you Jedi Oden?" she said in a softer tone than before when addressing Obi-wan and Mace. "Will you be assisting them in the search for this culprit?" "Actually Ambassador, I have been assigned as your personal bodyguard." This news wasn't unsettling to her, she was actually quite pleased to hear that her life was in such capable hands like Jedi Oden's, but she also feared how this would be taken with her head of security, as Umaka began to break from his position near the door to approach Aled. "Is that wise?" he suggested in a calm tonality which clung to his words. "Wouldn't your presence alone be inviting danger if the Sith should become aware of you?" the Captain questioned. "Would you rather the Ambassador not have my protection Captain?" Aled remarked. "A Jedi's methods are not unknown to me Noble Aled, but when it comes to the situation of how a certain Jedi carries them out that makes me worry." The armor clad nubian elaborated. "I can assure captain when dealing with the Sith the Ambassador would be far safer in the protection of a Jedi knight than with her handmaidens alone." Aled defended making his point clear and just to the Captain. ".despite the individual that Jedi might be." Padme could understand Aled's defense for the lashing against his character. "Perhaps this would best be settled in the morning after we have all had our rest." Padme injected using her diplomatic expertise to end this tiny dispute and return her to her bed chambers. ".Captain since Jedi Oden will be staying with us, why don't you show him to one of the spare rooms?" she hinted in small displeased tone. "That will not be necessary M'lady." Aled refused her kind offer. "I wouldn't wish to be a burden. All I require is a small space to meditate during the night and I will be fine." Padme shook off his rebuttal, not being one to except defeat, even by her own bodyguard. "No, I insist Aled it is the least I can do in thanks of your services." Aled stood down, not wishing to fight with a politician over such a simple matter, let alone with one so pretty. "Good, then I will expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow in the mean time I wish to get to bed and fall asleep." Padme turned to Mace and Obi-wan. "Goodnight to you Obi-wan, Mace, I hope you find the answers needed to solve this mystery as quickly as possible." The two bowed once more. "Good night to you Ambassador." said Obi-wan.  
  
".and May the Force be with you!" Mace finished as Aled followed them to the door and left the living area. "We will report anything we find to you and the council once done so." He continued as the three made their way to the primary exit door. "Mace will leave you the 'nires' if you should need private transport. If you should need to contact us then contact the temple first I wish to search through the Temple archives to see if I can find anything relating to the designs of that suicide droid." "While he does that I will investigate the landing port again to see if I can find anything peculiar." "Good." Aled nodded having felt a tremor in the force of the trials they must overcome to this search for this villain. ".be safe my friends and go with the Force." "As well too you Aled." Mace returned as Obi-wan gave a smile agreement and the two exited the suite to leave Aled with his duties, and go to accomplish their own efforts. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The great hall of the Jedi temple was quiet as the sunrise pierced through large colorful windowed art, made of stained glass that filled the entire open space with a warm relaxing light. In this hall many Jedi came to sort things out, to try and focus their minds on the Force to seek the answers to the questions they could not find themselves. For the past twenty-ones years Yoda Skywalker has been spending as much time as he can afford to take refuge in this place. Ever since the discovery of the cloned Old republicans, the bearded Jedi has been searching for the solutions to the questions that have plagued him since that fateful day on the once lost world of Kamino. The Sith resurgence, the War that came from it now seemingly gone quiet after the attack on Russan three years ago. The Sith had taken another crippling blow to their numbers and with New republic now aware of Sith's return other systems have offered their navy's to help aide in the War effort. This only helped to increase the odds of the Jedi Forces over the Sith fleet. The Jedi were sure to succeed in this war of the light, but if that were so how would the Prophesy of the Old Sun apply to all that has happened? Like an illness, Yoda was plagued by anxiety that something was wrong. What it was? He did not know, nor did he truly wish to find out for it might lead to things he did want for anyone to experience, not again. The prophesy foretold of a great Battle upon the rock of the universe how could that great battle happen if the enemy were not equaled in power to fight against the Jedi let alone the combined number of the Republic fleet. Master Skywalker was befuddled, he had read through the text of the Old Sun Prophesy and viewed the recording left by Quinlan Vos more times than he can recall in the past twenty years. 'Deeply disturbing indeed.' he said, breaking the silence of his mind as he stopped to look at one of the busts in the great hall. This one held special meaning to Yoda Skywalker, unlike the numerous paintings of his ancestors and even the large statue of his namesake which prospered over all other memorials in the long alcove with its slinking ears and powerful stare, the sculpture of Pacres Oden will always serve as close a reminder of pain of War. Yoda stood in front the bronze portrait of the man he was proud to call 'friend'. Pacres was a person of great strength in the Force, something that was well passed onto his son, Aled. "If only you were here to see him Pacres." Skywalker said to the stone faced head of metal. ".You would be so proud of Aled." "He already knows." whispered the compassionate voice of Dorshe' Oden as she lightly stepped to the side of her fellow Jedi Master. ".he has always known." She implied with unfailing knowledge that her husband did know of his son from beyond this plain. "There is no death." ".Only the Force!" he finished with a smile looking down to see Dorshe's silver eyes locked with the eyes of her husband's bust. "He was a powerful Jedi, much like his son." "Yes." she agreed. ".but Aled has already accomplished so much, I believe his attunement with the Force is something that surpasses his father's own abilities." "I have seen it as well." Yoda continued to gaze at the statue. ".Noble Aled has a great future ahead of him." those words stuck in the back of Yoda's mind as if his worries of the Old Sun Prophesy were intertwined with the Young Oden as his mother had said to Skywalker before. It was possible, many stranger things have happened in the past of the Jedi's history and Aled was born on the exact same day the clones were all hatched. Could it be that this meant of a greater connection? Aled was taught along the side of the Jedi clones as were many his age in the Temple and he even befriended Obi-wan and Mace, quite possibly the two most honorable of the replicas as far as their names and their templates. Yoda could have shaken this theory off his shoulder like dust that collected on his old Padawans tunic that still hung in the back of his closet, but then he realized that Aled was just assigned to protect the Ambassador of Naboo, Amidala, another product of the ancient cloners of Kamino. By his own orders no less, Skywalker couldn't deny that much. "I know!" Dorshe could sense Yoda's mind wonder on his thought of Aled something she had sensed a number of times in herself. "You still carry his lightsabre?" Yoda pondered having noticed the weapon that once belonged to Pacres hanging by her belt line. "Yes." She admitted seeing no wrong in it. "After Aled was born I had little time to build another for myself as time passed I grew accustom having it with me." She reflected on the moment she had last seen her lover, and how she had hidden it to keep him from leaving. "It is one of the two things I have that he left for me." "Aled being the other he left you?" Yoda smiled as Dorshe nodded, now in control over her pain of loss. "There is something I never told you Yoda." this caught the man's attention. "What would that be?" he cocked a grayish blonde brow at her statement. "During the battle on the Sith 'Kidnapper' ship, do you remember the Sith I fought on the hanger?" Yoda did recall that Sith being, it was the same horrid man who had taken the unidentified clone from the Jedi, Skywalker held his death with little regard or importance even though the replica was never retrieved. "Yes I do, why?" he expelled. Dorshe searched for the words, despite all the time she has had in the past to sort out her confusion, she still is not completely sure how to explain what happened. "When I was trapped with the Sith and separated from you an the others. I should have been killed by that Sith." "But you weren't?" he was curious to where this was leading. "No!" she said in a tone a surprise. "As we dueled I lost my focus to anger." Dorshe admitted humbly despite her rank. ".and because of my misguided reaction I became vulnerable to a fatal strike which the Sith warrior would have delivered had." this was where she became confused. ".Aled not stopped him." this made Yoda's eyes bulge from their sockets. "Aled? But how? At that time he was nothing but a fetus let alone a Force capable being?" "I don't know how it happened really?" she continued. "One moment there was a lightsabre pointing at my chest and the next thing my whole body is overcome with this warm calming sensation, like when my mother used to wrap a blanket around me when it got cold at night. Then I notice that all time around me had stopped." Skywalker was amazed by what he was hearing, it all made sense to him as he recalled the incident which she spoke of that happened twenty one years past. The unidentifiable tremor in the Force which led him and Chevacca to the Sith vessel to which she and Grem Venad had been imprisoned, was the same source of power that Dorshe spoke of now and it was her own son. Surly this has some connection to the Old Sun Prophecy for Yoda had never heard of anything like this before. "But even though time had halted I could move in it freely like a river through a canal, as I striked him down before he could kill me." She took in a deep breath a relief. "It sounds a tad crazy, I know but I believe in what I experienced Yoda and that's how it all happened." Master Skywalker sighed as he stroked his beard. "I do believe you Dorshe, but this does make things more complicated." "I understand." Dorshe said as she gazed upon her husband's bust. ".just be thankful Aled is on our side." Skywalker could sense her open nature, Yoda knew well what her son meant to her life he saw it in his own children to him and Angle, but he never could comprehend how much Aled would mean to the Jedi.  
  
In a place of endless dark, a sole man dared to bow before the open space as his pulled back the cowl of his cape and reveal his short, choppy hair that hued of violent blonde strands. Then as if he had expected it, a luminous artificial projection of another hooded creature appeared to him. Frail and raspy in speech, this transmission gave off an impression of power and fear, despite its neutral tone of voice. "What have you to tell me my Apprentice?" The young but well menacing character spoke with his eyes barely meeting his imposed Master's waistline. "The Jedi have prevented the Bounty hunter's attempt to kill the Ambassador as you foresaw my Master." The young pale skinned man finally met eyes with the projection. "All is going as planned." "Good." The frail looking creature replied. "You know what must be done next, now go out and fulfill what your legacy could not, Vader." The Dark figure then arose to his feet as he pounded his right fist into his chest. "For you my Master." The hooded image then disappeared into nothing as the empty room fell dark.  
  
As the morning hours came to fruition, accompanied by the small partings of light that emanated from the sun, past the small valleys between every tall building that sprung from Coruscant's unseen surface floor. The strips of sun-risen light instinctively reached for Aled's face as his eyes gradually came out from his deep meditative state. His trance was not so much broken because of the stinging light but rather the sense of Padme's own awareness as she too woke from her slumber in the next room. The Jedi uncrossed his legs that were stiff from remaining in a position that helped his unconscious mind to keep it beyond natural attention on the young and beautiful Ambassador, feeling every wince her body made as she slept, every rustle of the thick velvet sheets as her body moved and even sensing her dreams which seemed to dwell on matters of her own heart. Aled turned his prying mental eye away from her private thoughts, for even in the most basic of mental processes a Jedi still must be mindful of their own actions and temptations. As Noble Oden stretched his tense muscles, he managed to slip out of his simple under garments in order to hop into the fresher shower before his morning meal. The orveasian then waved his hand to activate walked to the wash station to rain a small drizzle of water as he finally stepped into the small chamber and closed the screen to prevent any spill onto the smooth surface of the small room. Never taking his mind off of Padme's every movement, for it was his duty.  
  
* * *  
  
As Ambassador Amidala entered into the main hall leading from her chambers to the small but quant dinning chamber, she could not help but feel as if eyes were probing her. Despite the gaze of her four distinct Handmaidens and even the guards that stood at attention near every room in the Plaza's apartment, no this was something different something that troubled her inhabitations to find out why she felt these extra on looking eyes, but was quelled by sensations of comfort and easiness that made her focus on the day ahead. Once in the dinning chamber, Padme was welcomed by the sight of Jedi Oden who politely stood in front of the door way and bowed upon her entrance into the room. "Good morning M'lady I hope you slept well?" he stated then brought his head back upward to meet the slender woman's focus. Padme smiled, she had always been treated with great regard and manners, but never as warmly or with such an honest approach than in the presence of a Jedi, and especially when one of those Jedi happened to be a certain silver eyed orveasian. "I did and good morning to you too Jedi Oden." Padme waved her hand signaling her four robed aides to leave her and attend to there own nutritious needs for breakfast their Ambassador ate in private with her Jedi protector. Aled was silently amused by this show of her powers over her subjects, with a simple wave of the hand she had just displayed to him something only thought to have been wielded and executed by a Jedi. As the Ambassador stepped forward to sit at the head of the table, Aled pulled out her chair keeping his hands on the backrest awaiting her to sit so he might help her position into comfort. She smiled as she slipped her bodice into the plush cushioned chair Aled then helped her legs under the table and then moved to his seat across the table at the other end. He then noticed that she was void of all elaborate dress and now garbed in a similar night dress and sleeping robe from the one he saw her in last night, but in a different color, now blue and offset white. A few silent moments passed as the two sparred with awkward smiles until the meals finally arrived by a small wheeled cart pushed by one of many of Amidala's security soldiers carrying two steel covered dishes. The leather clad gentleman took the plates and placed them on the tablemats before their respective consumer and removed the covers with gloved hands. "Breakfast is served Ambassador Amidala." The stocky man dressed in blue and red armor stated. "Thank you private you may leave us now." Padme returned as the soldier gave a formal Nubian salute then about-faced for the door leaving the two once again in a bout of quiet which was broken by the long brown haired politician. "Could you pass the salt?" Padme inquired to Aled, who was staring at the nubian delicacy in front of him before she spoke up. The Jedi eyed the cylindrical container of white salt then grasped at it with the Force, without lifting so much as a finger Aled guided the object into the air. Hovering a foot above the center of the table from its holder, next to the pepper and garlic spice. His eyes locked in an invisible hold over the salt shaker as he slowly floated it next to her plate not noticing the curious look of amusement on Padme's face as he did this. "Thank you." she responded, then taking the glass shaker from the air as if it were some creature waiting be caught. "I almost forgot that you were a Jedi." Aled returned a smile as Padme began to lightly sprinkle the shaker's contents over her meal which was identical to Aled's, but still unknown to him. "I don't believe I'm familiar with this delicacy, what is it exactly?" he questioned while prodding the food on his off white dish with one of the many different forks that lay next to his place mat along with three other knives and equal number of spoons. Padme giggled as the Jedi poked at his food, like a child fearful of what his mother has given him to eat. "It is Hopin root, with a side of wild lotus stalks sautéed in onionloins." She said with clear knowledge as she placed the salt container next to her dish. "A complete herbivore friendly breakfast I assure you." She began to cut at the large green vegetation on her platter, knowing that Aled was a vegetarian by heritage she did not wish to insult his beliefs with food that was cooked from meat, not found of the taste of animal flesh and always being the diplomat. The Jedi cut off a small piece of the steamed root, and stabbed it with his fork, which he was still unsure of the exact purpose the tool served he placed the vegetable in his mouth. Aled was pleased with the sensations that swam through his taste buds, so much so that he didn't bother to fight back the urge to moan as it sunk into his throat. Padme was a bit caught off guard by his reaction to the food, not so much that he made the noise but the fact that he was Jedi and he seemed so openly satisfied with the Hopin root. "Do you like it?" she inquired. "Yes." he muttered while slicing another piece to engulf. "...it's wonderful." Aled answered. Padme was happy to hear this as she began to eat her own breakfast. She cut of a part of the food before she began to speak again. "Are you aware of today's agenda Jedi Oden?" Aled then focused his eyes to meet the Ambassador's as he lightly wiped away any food that was evident on his face with a small white cloth napkin before he responded. "Of course M'lady." Aled murmured through the napkin then continued once he was done patting his mouth. ".I looked over your entire schedule, your Captain of security gave it to me last night." The Jedi placed the napkin on the table to the far right then began to quote all he had committed to memory of this day's events. Padme then continued to eat at her meal, keeping attentive focus on Aled's words. "After breakfast, Ambassador Amidala is to attend the morning precessions for the galactic Senate hearings at the New Republic Senate hall on tenth hour. Once her duties have been fulfilled, she is to return to the plaza and await the senate's next course of action after notifying her majesty of Naboo of any turn of events during the conference." "Impressive." Padme uttered having barely enough focus to have enjoyed her food. ".you managed to condense my entire day schedule into no less than two sentences." Aled smiled. Something that reminded Padme of the short time they spent together as youths. "Well I had to take into account all the small possibilities before assessing the primary tasks. Such as small feuds between political dignitaries which would only stand to waste time for the Senate, any speeder traffic delays." Aled smiled as he reached out for his glass of water. "...or even the setbacks caused by a handmaiden posing a certain Nubian dignitary." Aled then sipped of his drink not taking his stern glare of the startled Padme who was wide eyed with hopin root hanging from her mouth. He knew of her little secret. "You might be able to fool High Chancellor Antilles with that little 'trick' of yours M'lady, but you could never hope to pass truly undetected when in the presence of a Jedi." Padme tightened her jaw. ".especially me." He made clear, before shoving another helping of hopin root into his mouth. The Ambassador set her dining utensils aside, as she channeled her voice into a stern tone as Aled continued to eat. "What gave it away?" she pressed. "Honestly." Aled started. ".several things. Your voice for one, even with Mitre's clever impression did not completely pass my ear." Padme nodded. "Also it was the feelings you gave off, all Jedi can sense the people around them and their emotions you have that undeniable defiant spirit that I remembered from so long ago." She blushed at the tone Aled used when he spoke about her. ".but what really gave you away.." Aled's voice drifted slightly into bliss ".were your eyes Padme." This triggered the young nubian woman's face to glow with a reddish hue, she had never received such a heartfelt and earnest comment about herself, let alone a Jedi. Aled noticed her embraced look, but could sense the feelings flow through her like a river of unending pleasure. He couldn't take his eyes off hers own were so enticing , brown and dark with irises that seemed to open up a whole new world to him one that he very much wanted to be apart of. "My eyes are no different in color from my handmaiden." Padme humored. "It's not the color that I noticed." Aled injected after swallowing the food that churned in the back of his mouth. "Your eyes they burn with a-a fire, a spark of adventure and curiosity and also with strength that cannot be defied by a single being as well as a sense of longing." if nothing before surprised Padme, this surly did just that.  
  
".longing?" she questioned. "And what do you mean by that Aled?" The Jedi was without any more words, he knew had had stepped over a boundary that was probably best left untouched. Luckily for Aled the Force had once again saved his hide from another 'dangerous' situation, as one of the Ambassador's Handmaidens entered the room. "M'lady I apologize for interrupting your meal but it is eighth hour." the hooded woman pressed. ".You need to prepare for your arrival at the senate." Padme pushed her chair back as she began to stand. "Thank you Tuhmi I will be there in a moment." The Handmaiden exited the room waiting for her Ambassador on the other side of the door. "I must begin to prepare myself for the conference." She said somewhat wistfully. "I will see you afterwards before we depart for the Senate Hall." "Of course M'lady." Aled rose from his seat. "May I escort you to your room?" he asked in gentle voice. Padme reluctantly declined his offer "That won't be necessary Jedi Oden, I have faith that I can find my quarters on my own." She then turned to the door. "Besides." he looked to the back of her head. ".I have enough eyes watching me as it is." She teased, leaving him alone to finish his meal, which was now the last thing on his mind. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Obi-wan led his search to the Jedi Archives, concealed beneath the great temple itself and quite possibly the single largest library of knowledge in the New Republic. The young Knight knew that he would need to consult its databanks in order to delve deeper into this investigation, and possibly uncover the mystery that had shrouded over his senses. For as hard as he tried to meditate on the matter of the Ambassador's assassin, he and Mace came up short in their combined efforts, only finding small eddies that hinted at dark intentions, but still left them without any clues to help further their search.  
  
Mace was out in the Coco district having told Obi-wan that he was going to check with an 'old friend' to see if he could help shed some light on the dark assailant, leaving Obi-wan to search through the vast Jedi database for clues, not an easy task considering that despite the room's immense size and the great number of Jedi in the temple itself, he was the only one in the library, him and the head Librarian: a certain talkative protocol droid named 'C-3PO'.  
  
"Why greetings Jedi Kenobi." the droid chimed as he waddled toward Obi- wan at his work station that bared a small view panel to access the Library's computerized database. ".what brings you to the archives this day?" 3PO finished with a light hearted sound.  
  
Obi-wan reluctantly looked up to the golden robot beside his desk, knowing that 3PO was always happy to see him anytime. Not that C-3PO wasn't pleased to see anyone, especially with the over voiced programming common to this protocol driod, its just that everyone else wasn't a clone of arguably one of the greatest Jedis of all time a person who C-3PO had met once before over two thousand years ago. A fact that this Obi-wan had grown accustom to, but still uncomfortable about, even with his Jedi training creating experiences that part him far from his predecessor. As a Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi and the many replicas of Old Republican Jedi like him discovered on Kamino have grown to fulfill the destinies set before them by the Force, but like all Jedi today: born or hatched, he too will have to overcome all obstacles set in that path, including C-3PO. "I'm currently investigating the assassination attempt on Ambassador Amidala." Obi- wan responded not removing his gaze from the screen in front of him. ".but I can't find any designs that match up with that of those belonging to the suicide droid's hull in our records." He sighed, having finally looked into 3PO's two glowing visual sensors.  
  
"Perhaps this suicide droid is not based from any particular race, maybe the creation of an individual?" the protocol droid informed. "If it is not identified by the archives then it most likely does not exist." he stated. ".although anything is possible" Obi gave the librarian a cock eyed look, feeling as if he had been through this before a long time ago, but strangely he knew of no such memories.  
  
"I see, well then let's hope Mace is fairing much better in his search." Obi-wan sighed as he stretched his tense nerves from sitting down in the station for so long. He extended his arms outward, as if he were ready to take flight then let them go limp and fall to his sides as he moved toward one of the many aisles of text that towered over all who were in the immense room.  
  
Obi-wan stopped midway to the end of the large bookcase to his left, 3PO looked on as the human guided his hand over the shelves until it stopped over a small leather bound collection of text. He then read aloud the title on its cover. "Kuboris Tell'mag jon."  
  
".'For all, is one'." C-3PO translated, knowing of the book quite well. ".the memoirs of Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. In its words lay the story and life of one of Luke Skywalker's first students." Obi-wan became intrigued, he didn't know why he felt the urge to roam through the aisle, let alone did he have the desire to just pull out one of its many texts, a strange instinct it seemed but the will of the Force it had to be, which made Obi-wan wonder. "3PO, you knew Master Kenobi correct? The original one I mean?"  
  
This question made the droid's head tilt a bit in confusion. "Yes, in fact I met him a short while after I was purchased by Master Luke, but just as soon as we had met he was slain by Darth Vader ." his mechanical voice shifted. ".but what little I do remember of him, I still have stored in my memory banks." Obi-wan sighed, relieving some of the tension in his muscles as he loosened his neck. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious I guess?" He returned the heavy cased document back into its place on the shelf so as to not add to 3PO's duties. "I mean I have always heard stories of Obi-wan from the masters, all the great deeds, adventures and things he did. I know of all of them, but."  
  
".you never knew him." the droid finished for him in a sympathetic sound.  
  
"Yes." Obi-wan retorted in a surprised tone. ".I did not know you had Force abilities 3PO." He humored.  
  
"I don't, I've just spent my time around the Jedi long enough to know when to finish a sentence before it was even said." Obi-wan chuckled. "Perhaps your questions might best be answered by Master Skywalker?" the protocol droid suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Obi-wan began to consider speaking with his former Master, curious now of how he had never brought up this topic before in the years as his Padawan. ".I think I will, thank you 3PO."  
  
"Your welcome Noble Obi-wan." He returned. "May the Force be with you!" he said as Obi-wan headed for the turbo lift chamber.  
  
"And also to you." he pressed the access panel for the lift hatch and entered as 3PO watched the door close behind the young Jedi, sending him off and up into the great temple hallways.  
  
Mace calmly paced the streets of the Coco district as he eventually made his way to 'Vera's bar-n-grill' as night settled into the cold wet streets of the coruscant district. Only lit by the neon lights, Mace stepped into the open entrance of the large, musky aired smoke infested room that was Vera's Bar. Cloak covering his head and masking his face with a faint shadow, Mace walked to the main bar in the center of the room and hopped onto an open stool. Ignoring the stray eyes that he felt peering at him as he lowered his cloak, Mace turned his dark face to the nearest bartender droid as it hovered over to his direction. "May I take you order Mister?" the droid said.  
  
"Yeah." Mace replied to the automated drink server. "I'll have a Maldorian Juri juice in a clean glass."  
  
"One Juri juice coming right up sir." The droid then reached under the table and pulled out several other arms from its cylindrical body to open the multiple bottles and poor their contents into a single clear glass mug. "Here you go mister, will there be anything else?"  
  
Mace took a sip of his drink before he responded to the multi-armed droid. "Actually there is." he lowered his voice slightly so as to not be over heard by the large Wookiee sitting next him. ".I need to speak with Vera, in private!" he clarified.  
  
The bartender angled its neck backwards as it computed this request. "I'm sorry but the Boss is busy right now, unless you got an appointment she isn't seeing anybody!"  
  
The Jedi knight leaned in closer to the metal server as he reached into his robes. "Tell your boss that Mace wishes to speak with her." Mace then slipped out his lightsabre, placing it on the table for the Bartender to see that he meant business, the Wookiee next to him overheard everything and when he saw the small metal cylinder on the bar he quickly finished the remainder of his drink and removed himself from his seat. ".Now!"  
  
The Bartending droid reluctantly replied. "Follow me sir!" Mace did so as the hovering machine flew its way to the back room past the great numbers of people who cluttered the bar's floor. "Excuse me, pardon me." the droid expelled as the two ended up at a small metal hatch past the bustling crowd of vary walks and colors. The bartender typed in a few numerals into the entry panel and the door shot open faster than most eyes could see inside the wall. Mace stepped in as the droid gestured him to do so, once inside the door shut as quickly as it had opened before and Mace was left alone in darkness.  
  
The Jedi knight kept his composer despite the surreal nature of his ominous surroundings. When the lights eventually came to life he was still standing tall and untouched as he saw that he was infact surrounded by several well placed and heavily armed thugs with pulse and laser rifles aimed squarely at him and sitting in a small glass shielded booth about a story or two above this whole congregation of sharpshooters was the green skinned blob of Vera. No one knew exactly what Vera was she was built like a Hutt, with the fat gelatinous body and slug like tail to make her seem as much like a Hutt as any other but the large extruding horns that grew from either side of her flat head and the ability to speak standard republican tongue without a translator diminished this possibility. Leaving her as much an enigma to all as her past career as a weapons smuggler, which now seemed to be quite factual from Mace's point of view. "Who dares to interrupt me while I conduct my business?" the rough, jagged voice inquired via a sound amplifying projector.  
  
Mace then folded his arms across his chest. "It's good to see you again Vera." He exclaimed.  
  
The large green female squinted her eyes to get a better look at the faint figure of the Jedi below. "Mace Windu, Ah Mace so what brings you to me on this lovely day of ours?"  
  
"I need some information." He replied not even acknowledging the ten or so pulse guns targeting his body. "Have you heard of the Assassination attempt on the Ambassador from Naboo?" he questioned.  
  
"Of course." Vera answered. ".It has been all over the Republic News chains. Why do you come to me with this?"  
  
"I've been assigned to search out the culprit of this attack." Mace said now placing his hands on his hips creating an image of defiance towards his onlookers. ".you wouldn't happen to know about any unusual purchases recently would you Vera, Primarily any bounty hunters who might have bought a large amount of high grade explosive in the past few days?"  
  
She gave no response to his question. Mace sensed the men around him grow more tense, he knew Vera knew of something that involved the Ambassador. That was confirmed by the next word that slipped from her vile slimy mouth. ".Fire!"  
  
Mace instinctively unlatched his lightsabre from his belt, igniting the violet colored blade of the weapon as he dodged an evaded every blast that was projected at his body by the group of thugs. Mace parried and deflected a few stray blasts, returning them to their respective marksmen and lowering the number of Mace's opponents to a mere seven. He swiped his blade behind his back, slicing the rifle of a rodian criminal who tried to sneak up on the Jedi, then kicked his leg backward into the green being's midsection sending him to land on his back. Mace then swung his leg around to the villain in front of him, a clean kick into his skull instantly knocking the human unconscious as the Jedi twirled his lightsabre in his right hand over the falling body to deflect several more shots fired from the remaining five assailants who were now backed into a corner by the menacing Jedi. Now spinning his weapon in one hand like a propeller to shield his body from the barrage of pulse fire that flew at him, Mace stepped close enough to the thugs so he might disable their weapons as his bright lightsabre diced the rifles into a clatter of small bits before they discarded their weapons in defeat.  
  
Mace eased away as they submitted to his defense, taking note that Vera was no longer in the booth where she safely watched her foot soldiers try to kill the otherwise passive Jedi knight. "Tell me where she is." he said in a calm voice as he waved his free hand at a large brown eyed bothan, now with a look of trance under the Jedi's mind influence.  
  
"Hanger." the furry man rasped. ".through a escape tunnel in the booth." He pointed his claw at the empty window above them again.  
  
Mace waved his hand once more, this time entering the entire collective minds of the entire group of thug. ".Sleep." He muttered. They did such unwillingly falling into a deep slumber.  
  
The deep skin colored Jedi then leaped upward, through the glass window as it shattered by his forceful jump. Mace took no time to brush off what little of the shards that cut into his robes as he walked to a large 'Hutt' sized hidden exit, evident by a segment of missing wall behind a intricately carved wooden desk of yellow hue. Noble Windu then opened his spirit to the Force, sensing for Vera's presence in the vicinity. She was near, but not far from escape, Mace wasted no time as he propelled himself with the Force in a sprint that would only be possible by a Force sensitive Jedi.  
  
Vera slumped her way down the tunnel she almost made it to the end of the long expanse, but was cut off by the blurry image of Mace Windu shooting into her sight as if he had just appeared right before her, lightsabre and all. "Where do you think your going Vera?" Mace injected as his sword of light barely came to touch up against her flabby neck.  
  
The horned creature, surprisingly gave a mischievous grin. "Why Mace, you wouldn't hurt a dear old friend like me now would you?"  
  
"Forgive my lack of manners but I don't ever recall an instant where 'old friends' tried to kill one another." he aimed his eyes to the corner of his eyes, in a mock process of thought. ".come to think of it I don't remember a time where you haven't tried to do me wrong. So just save it and tell me what I want to know." He pressed the blade forward a bit, making Vera lean backwards on her spineless hide as she began to mutter a jumbled response.  
  
"Alright, Alright I'll tell you anything just get that blasted light sword away from me!" she squealed.  
  
"Answers first." Mace retorted in a neutral, emotionless tone that only made Vera feel more uncomfortable. "What do you know about the Assassination attempt on Ambassador Amidala?"  
  
Vera rolled her eye trying to think of any thing that seemed to point to the identity of the Ambassador's would-be-killer. Then it came to her with a grunt as the blade grew closer to her thick skin. "Gokas Sedig!" she pleaded in mercy.  
  
"What?" The Jedi knight inquired, yielding his weapon far enough to give the bulging Vera room to clearly speak her mind.  
  
"Gokas Sedig, he's a bounty hunter from the outer rim.he came by the bar about four or.five days ago looking to 'acquire' non-polymer explosive charges and some flight circuits for a low grade hover drone." The Jedi held his weapon high and away from the oboist creature, signifying his approval of this answer to his question.  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No." she pressed. ".I'm a business woman I acquire, sell and don't ask questions."  
  
"Anything else?" he mused in the slightest of disgust.  
  
Vera exhaled from her immense lungs. "Yes.he asked if I knew where he could obtain some mineral called.Copomis?"  
  
"Copomis?" Mace shot a confuse look sensing Vera's own internal befuddlement.  
  
"No that wasn't it.I think it was Cordcis.no wait." She began to break up the syllables in her mind. ".Cor-to-sis, that's right Cortosis?"  
  
"Cortosis?" Mace was shocked internally, but kept his chilled expression strong on the outside despite this Vera could still tell that the young man knew what this was.  
  
"Have you heard of it before?" she asked to the Jedi who abruptly deactivated his weapon with a quiet 'Snap-hiss', extinguishing its bright violet colors from the dark corridor.  
  
Mace ignored her question, knowing mind tricks would be futile against her unusual brain he spoke straight to the point. "Leave." he warned in a manner befitting to a Person with great power. ".leave and never comeback. If I ever hear of you on Coruscant again I will make you regret not taking my advise now!" He demanded. "Understood?"  
  
Vera was never frightened before, she didn't know how to respond to this request, not verbally, so she complied by sliding towards her ship. As the large bulky framed hatch sealed behind her, Mace disappeared into the shadows to continue his search as Vera's small shuttle flew off into the night, never to be seen on the city planet again. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
On the highest level of the Galactic Senate Hall, Supreme High Chancellor Antilles sat behind her desk reviewing one of her many in depth news feed transcripts from the past day's events as her personal communications device activated, projecting the voice of Juvas, her aide. "Forewoman Antilles." an audio voice chimed.  
  
Majel Antilles pressed down on her comm. transceiver. "Yes Juvas?"  
  
"Ambassador Amidala has arrived to meet with you Chancellor." The rough voice replied.  
  
"Please see her in." Antilles ordered as she rose from her seat to welcome her guest into the royal office of deep purple walls and warm trim. The large oval shaped entry door parted half way to allow the entrance of the Nubian Ambassador and her handmaidens, accompanied by Jedi Oden who was wrapped in a large brown robe that signified his universal peacekeeper status. An offset compared to the extravagantly dressed Amidala who was now in a cream colored frock that was layered by several detailed scarves and ponchos, her hair held up into a bun with many looping tresses supported by a golden tiara. "Ambassador, I hope you slept well last night considering the evening's events?"  
  
"Of course Madam Chancellor." Padme turned her gaze to Aled as she continued. ".with Jedi Oden at my guard how could I not?" she laughed lightly to the Chancellor's amusement as Aled maintained his composure but managing to share a small glow of pride by Padme's comment.  
  
"I cannot argue that point, Noble Aled and his family have often proven to me that they are quite remarkable individuals. He has his mother's wisdom and his father's strengths" Antilles gestured her hand at the two plush seats situated next to each other in front of her large desk. "Please have a seat, both of you." Aled and Padme, still flanked by her loyal handmaidens, took their seats without much second thought as the Chancellor returned to her own much larger chair behind the muted purple desk. "Madam Ambassador, I'm quite positive that you are aware of the purpose of the Senate assembly in the next few days?" Antilles said in the clear tonality of a politician.  
  
Padme swayed her head up and down in compliance as she spoke. "Yes Chancellor, we are finally adjoining to vote on whether or not the Unknown territory worlds should be further explored and any sovereign worlds we have already encountered should be allowed into the New Republic." Aled was focused on the Chancellor as he calmly awaited her next words.  
  
"It is to the opinions of many that this action would create a new way to help combat the Sith threat which is opposed to our great society." Antilles said in a manner of heavy hearts. "What do you believe Ambassador?"  
  
"My people feel it best that we welcome the Planets of the unknown territory into the Galactic assembly." Aled's eyes turned to the woman on his right not speaking out of turn but concerned by what he was hearing. ".Naboo has kept very close ties with a small system called Duconar and their leader who has been openly interested in long lasting relations between our worlds and seems to have much to offer the Republic itself." She concluded, still hovered by her four loyal bodyguards and servants.  
  
"I see, in what way?" Antilles pressed.  
  
Padme took in a small breath before continuing. "From what I have learned, Docunar's technology is highly integrated into their society, which means that they are subject to advancement and progress, especially in the scientific fields." she placed her hands into the lap of her dress, folded one over the other into the shimmering fabric of her garment.  
  
Forewoman Antilles noted the Jedi's hidden look at the Ambassador's words. "Noble Aled, do you have any concerns you wish to express concerning this matter?" Padme turned her gaze at the Orveasian sitting next to her, his silver eyes dancing from her to the Chancellor as he answered.  
  
"I don't believe it a wise course of action Chancellor." this was not what either of the two politicians expected to hear from the Jedi Knight. ".it has only been twenty one years since the war with the Sith started and while they have not striked recently I sense it unwise to welcome any new powers into the New Republic."  
  
"But why should the Sith War hinder the entrance of any new worlds into the republic?" Padme questioned in a voice that did not belong to a woman of her position, but Aled welcomed it fully.  
  
He turned his body to the left so he might better explain his opinion. "Over the past, the Jedi have tried to return to the Unknown Territories on sparse missions of exploration and investigation after the Battle at Umgul, but before our fleets could traverse beyond the outer rim, they were met with Sith counter forces." He saw Padme's attentive eyes looking to him as she listened closing. "My father was the first to be sent in and investigate the expanse beyond our boarders due to reports from an unidentified source of suspected Dark activities in the region." Aled bowed his head slightly in loss of the parent he never knew. ".He never returned from that mission." Padme felt the urge to place her hand on Aled's shoulder, but that would not fit her role as a dignitary. ".and so my mother, Master Skywalker, Master Chevacca and My former Master who was a Padawan at the time with his Master were part of an Investigation team to survey the Unknown territory to finish his mission and hopefully find my father." He looked to the Chancellor. "The events become too complicated to tell now, but the mission was successful in confirming that the Sith do exist now, and it also led to the discovery of what my former Master calls 'the Clones of Destiny.'" Antilles smiled as she peered to Padme by this remark.  
  
"I have this name before. I believe your master must be referring to the Clones left behind from Kamino like the Ambassador here."  
  
"Yes." Aled responded as he looked to the Ambassador. "It was the will of the Force that you and others like you were discovered M'lady."  
  
"For this I' am forever grateful to the Jedi." She expelled in a voice not fitting to Amidala but rather as Padme.  
  
"A feeling shared by many people in the New Republic." the Chancellor chimed. "Needles to say the matter of the Unknown territory worlds entering the Republic will not be resolved here, this is a problem for the Senate to fix."  
  
"As it should." the Jedi complied.  
  
"The Sessions will begin tomorrow afternoon." The Chancellor returned the conversation to its original point. "Tonight the Galactic Senate will be holding a gala here in the Senate Hall to honor the guest representatives from the unknown territory worlds who have come to witness the conferences. May I expect your attendance Lady Ambassador?" the Chancellor ended with a warm smile.  
  
"I will be there tonight." Padme grinned as she gestured to Aled. ".and Noble Aled will be escorting me to the gala as well." This was news to the young Orveasian's ears, he was aware that the Ambassador was going to be at the Gala and now that he was her personal bodyguard he of course would be at her side, but in what way did she intend for him to be at her side? "Unless he would prefer I go by myself and have me at a set distance while he employs his mandate?"  
  
Aled was put in an awkward position, one which no Jedi let alone any man is prepared for but he dared not turn away this opportunity. "It would be my pleasure M'lady."  
  
She smiled, now light hearted by his response. "The feeling is mutual."  
  
The Chancellor grinned, bowing her head looking down at her clasped hands on her desk, she was slightly embarrassed and felt out of place now. Not needing Jedi powers or magic to feel the chemistry between these two. "Well now that this has been settled. I must complete my work here before tonight." Antilles stood up from her imposing seat and gestured her two blue clad guards at the door to open the office hatch. "I believe you have arrangements of your own to make for this evening. Good day!" she smiled warmly once more as the two stood.  
  
"Good day to you High Chancellor." Padme said as she moved for the doorway, flanked by her loyal group of handmaidens. Aled took this moment to reflect his farewells to the High Chancellor.  
  
"The Force be with you, Chancellor Antilles."  
  
"And may it also be with you Aled." She said before returning to her chair and her duties. Aled began to pace behind the Ambassador and her entourage, the door sealing behind them as they and the handmaidens exited the room. Padme smiled to herself as she quickly looked over Aled's robes.  
  
Not turning to Aled she questioned. "You are not going to be wearing that to the Gala? Are you?" and the door sealed behind them.  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi sat in the small meditation chamber high atop the main basin of the Jedi temple, legs crossed, hands on his knees and eyes closed focusing on the power of the Force, the river that runs through all creating an endless universe full of life surrounded by the glistening artificial lights of the uncountable buildings and towers that covered the horizon. His eyes twitching and fending off the wayward images that filled his mind, a mass bombardment of emotions, thoughts and feelings seemed to wash over the dreaming Kenobi as he searched for the one called Sedig. He had spent the past three hours in meditation, trying to find something that might lead him to the unknown Bounty hunter that Mace had informed him of only a few hours ago, but a dark presence always ended up clouding his perception. This was not new to any Jedi, the Sith had a reputation of hiding their true intentions from the Jedi but this only helped to prove the Darkside's involvement with the young Nubian Ambassador, no matter how oblivious it might be to everyone else.  
  
After many futile efforts to see past the dark barriers of the Force Obi-wan broke his trance, seeking anything to help ease his mind besides mental meditative techniques. Obi-wan walked to the exit hatch of the chamber combing his hair with his left hand as he let his head hang limb on his neck.  
  
'I wonder how Aled is doing?' he thought to himself as he strolled the hall of the Jedi temple which led to the hanger. Large steel pillars passing him like large trees through a well tended garden. The marble floor reflecting Obi-wan's cold, emotionless gaze right back at him until he came up to the Hanger entry hatch. Obi-wan waved his hand over the control panel and the door hissed open, gaining him access to the hanger deck.  
  
The Young Jedi knight paced quickly down to the main floor, passing an old Corellian freighter which was currently receiving a long overdue check-up by a man by the name of Yoda Skywalker.  
  
The Jedi Master sensed his former Padawan enter the large brightly lit room as he welded a new circuit conductor into the Millennium Falcon's engines atop the main hull. He removed his metal face shield and shouted towards his old daydreaming apprentice. "Obi-wan!"  
  
The blue eyed knight searched to room a moment for the source of the voice which he quickly found on top of the ancient vessel in the center of the Bay deck. "Master!" He expelled with a jubilant tone as his former Master leaped off the over aged Falcon and onto the floor next to him, garbed in a dirty oil stained duty uniform. "Finally upgrading that old garbage heap of yours?" Obi-wan humored with a sly grimace.  
  
"That ship." Skywalker waved his gloved hand at the Millennium Falcon, as Obi-wan secretly rolled his eyes as he received the old: ".has been in my family since the days of the Empire, it was present not only during the battle which destroyed the first Deathstar but it also helped to destroy the second one as well!"  
  
"All the more reason I think it should be placed into the New Ossus Historical Artifacts Museum!" Obi-wan pointed out.  
  
"She was made to last forever." Yoda argued.  
  
"Forever was about two thousand years ago." Obi-wan injected before his Old Master could continue.  
  
"It is obvious that this argument will not be solved right now." Skywalker concluded as he wiped smeared oil from his aged face onto his dirty tan sleeve. "How goes the investigation Obi-wan?"  
  
"So far." the Jedi knight sighed as he tussled his hair. ".unsuccessful."  
  
"You sound so sure of that conclusion." Skywalker began to remove his gloves as he spoke. "Have you already given up on your search?"  
  
"No of course not." Obi-wan acquitted in his defense as the Jedi master slid his gloves into one of his large pockets.  
  
"Then you cannot say it is unsuccessful." Yoda remarked. ".not until it's finished that is. Now it is simply more difficult than it may appear to be, perhaps there is more to it than you have prepared yourself to deal with?"  
  
"I never thought of it that way?" Obi-wan Kenobi, now encouraged by the words he just shared with his old teacher, was ready to face his search with a new objective, not so much to seek the killer but to find the motivation. "Thank you Master."  
  
"Don't thank me!" Skywalker retorted. "I'm too old to be thanked anymore! The Force merely gave insight that you needed." The old Jedi broke into a small smile before he threw himself back to his work. "Now good, do what you must, my former Padawan and May the Force be with you." They shook hands in a manner not becoming their true relationship as teacher and student, but none the less, Obi-wan could not be more thankful for the views of Yoda, his Master and only father figure  
  
"And May it also be with you Master." The younger of the two broke the contact and ran to his speeder. Now with the drive he needed Obi-wan was ready to face the investigation with a new hope.  
  
Gokas Sedig sat on the large couch of his hidden safe house, lights from the city littering the room with skinny sections of glow, parted by the small curtained windows. In the lap of a secret luxury with all the drinks his several livers could handle and he was bored as hell. "When is he going to get here?" he questioned to the empty bottle of Juri juice in his hand, a bit tipsy from drinking all of its contents.  
  
"I'm already here?" a voice said from the darkness. Gokas snapped his head to the left where he heard the sound originate.  
  
"Well?" he inquired in a light hearted but business mannered tone. "What does your boss want me to do now?"  
  
A figure immerged from the shadows, with huge broad shoulders which were amplified by even larger layer of black armor, his cloak and suit as dark as the shadows he came from. Darth Vader stood before the lowly bounty hunter as a tyrant before his servant. "The plans for the Ambassador have changed." He dictated.  
  
"How so?" Gokas said, cocking his purple haired brow with fear that this change would affect his pay more than anything else.  
  
"We are to kidnap Ambassador Amidala as oppose to terminating her life." Vader made clear.  
  
"Wait one minute! What's with this we business?" Gokas injected with a slight roar in his voice.  
  
"You will be assisting me in this venture." Vader returned as he pulled a small text panel from his utility belt. "This touch screen contains all the details you will need to know. Study it well, we will take her tonight!"  
  
"Fine, but the Ambassador has Jedi protection what are 'we' going to do about them?" The question was frightening enough but what Sedig heard Vader say next really rattled his nerves.  
  
"Don't worry about the Jedi I can handle them!" 


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Coruscant was by all measures the brightest planet in the galaxy, it had been said that the lights from her surface, could be seen as far as Tatooine on any given night. Her towering monoliths of illumination and artificial glow are a complete tribute to the endless extent of the Republic's ingenuity and its citizen's dexterity towards progress. After the great Yuuzhan Vong War, during the early days of the Skywalker Era, Coruscant was left in ruins, with billions dead on the planet alone and her buildings reduced to mere dust. The republic questioned whether or not to return to the capital world after the war but the citizens of Coruscant, like Luke Skywalker and many of his own family didn't give up on her so easily. It only took thirty years before all the restoration was finished, restoring most of the planet to her prior condition. A grand feat indeed by anyone's standards, one that would not have happened if not for the Jedi people themselves who earned the respect of the Coruscant people and the Republic as a whole, due to their efforts in spearheading this campaign, The Jedi have also reestablished their role as the Peace keepers of the universe and their identity as a sovereign race. The planet today serves as a constant reminder of the New Republic's strength and will to live on for the prospects of peace and prosperity. Lighting the night sky of endless worlds within the galaxy like a great star, always shining, never seceding into the darkness of the universe but this never kept darkness from trying to smother that light.  
  
Midday of Coruscant, Chancellor Gressure, one of five other residing members of the Senate high chancellors board was waiting on the main deck of a landing platform that hovered low between several prominently tall skyscrapers in hopes of avoiding any other attacks, like the attempt on Ambassador Amidala's life, only a day ago. Being the high ranking official that he is, Gressure was flanked by his own ensemble of personal guards all clad in the uniform blue armor and cloaks that set them apart from the average New Republic law enforcers.  
  
Suddenly, one of the guard's communiqués broke the patient silence with the voice of a non-human space traffic controller. "Traffic controller-beta-niner-seven reporting: Duconar diplomatic vessel making its final landing approach."  
  
"I copy." the guard responded as a strange looking vessel came into the groups vision. It was solid black vessel, dark and imposing, which was shaped like a giant one-winged wedge, something that seemed a bit out of character from the peaceful descriptions of Docunan race, but they are also considered a very abstract race, and Greesure was assured that 'black' was a symbolic color of royalty, much like that of the Naboo which could also explain why each planet, given their far distance from each other have managed to keep ties together. Even during this time of War with the Sith and the limited journey's into the unknown territory which Duconar lies at the edge of.  
  
As the vessel eased down onto the landing flat, Chancellor Gressure and his guards approached the Duconar transport as its main entry hatch slip open, revealing the Queen of the quest planet: Queen Lafonlo. Who was dressed in a Rose red coat that poured over an elaborate black gown that hooded over her head tightly around the edges of her face, concealing most of her tan forehead and all of her hair, Lafonlo was accompanied by only two of her own black armored bodyguards, who were much larger than their Coruscant counterparts, in build and in height with equally larger pulse rifles. Needless to say, Gressure was a bit intimidated.  
  
"Welcome your highness." Gressure said in a diplomatic tone.  
  
"Greeting from the highest to you also Chancellor." The Duconar royal returned in an exotic and rhythmic accent.  
  
"I hope your journey wasn't too long." Gressure said in a pitiful attempt to strike conversation.  
  
"Space travel is a ceremonial event on my world Chancellor." Lafonlo looked over to the stocky Corellian with solid green eyes that were brighter than Coruscant's own sun as the mass of Guards followed the duo to the speeder dock. "It is not so much a venture as much as it is an experience!"  
  
"Well." Gressure became a little nervous not expecting this kind of answer to his common greeting, luckily for him the small journey from the royal's ship to her speeder transport was at its end. ".here you are your highness. This taxi will take you and your guards to your penthouse across from the senate building and will return to pick you up when you are ready to arrive for the gala tonight."  
  
Lafonlo gave a respectful bow as thanks to the chancellor's gracious nature. "Good graces to you Chancellor." Then she and her group of silent and somewhat menacing troops entered the large transport as the Chancellor headed for his own speeder to attend to his business back at the Senate offices before he himself prepared for the gala event.  
  
Lafonlo's craft launched into the skies, dancing though traffic and between tall buildings like a needle through tapestry. This driver was skilled, indeed a great pilot but he was not only that and the Queen from Duconar knew this for a fact.  
  
"What do you have to report to me?" the man did not give any physical sign to look at Lafonlo, he just responded as a solder was trained to do when spoken to by his employer.  
  
"All is going as planned so far." The dark haired bounty hunter injected with a stern sound resonating from his vocal cords. "Our boy has briefed his hired help and is preparing for tonight's mission."  
  
The royally attired woman gave a sinister smile to this response. "Good. That is just what I wanted to hear, is your ship ready for departure?"  
  
"Always." The tan skinned man answered with an emotionless sound.  
  
"Ah of course, you'd think that after all these years I would have finally become accustom to your habits Captain Fett?" Lafonlo then began to laugh, belting out sharp painful bursts of noise that didn't seem to bother Fett or her loyal guards, which she ended just as abruptly as she began. "Now let us prepare ourselves for this night will not be one to be forgotten."  
  
* * *  
  
As dusk came to its fruition, Aled was undergoing something he could have never perceived he would as a Knight of the Jedi Order, dressing for a Ball. There Aled stood in the center of Ambassador Amidala's penthouse quarters, on top of a small stool, bared down to nothing but his pants and under tunic as Padme's two handmaidens: Sollta and Mitre attempted to find the proper ensemble for the young Orveasian man.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" He said in a neutral tone, trying not to sound ungrateful.  
  
"Yes." The two women said in unison.  
  
The Jedi Noble gave a small sigh. This was the first time he had ever been fitted for a suit, he was unsure how to react but for some reason he felt a bit nervous.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Jedi Oden." The blue eyed Sollta assured. "Mitre and I will take your measurements and fit you for your clothes. All you have to do is stand there until we are done."  
  
"Will this take long?" Aled questioned with calm sounding voice, even though he found no joy from the idea of this 'fitting'.  
  
"As long as necessary." Mitre shot back at him as she activated a small analytical scanner which would be used to record Aled's measurements. ".now lift your arms out to either side."  
  
Aled reluctantly complied, raising his arms out, very level, his powerful arms holding stiff as they floated in the air. The two women in the room couldn't help but to take note of the handsome Jedi's rather large muscles. "Like this?"  
  
"Yes that will do." Sollta murmured as she gave a wide eyed expression to Mitre.  
  
The Mitre, her brown eyes wandering over Aled's firm features as she scanned them in a circling pace, managed to break a small awkward silence with a question she knew Sollta was dying to ask. ".so, Jedi Oden." Mitre began to circle Aled's position as the scanner took in his physical geometry. "How long have you known Madame Ambassador?" The brown haired girl hesitated not wanting to reveal her and Sollta's inquiry, not yet at least.  
  
Aled could sense the earnest drive of curiosity which emanated from the two Nubians, not truly knowing what it was they sought to know, he went along with the offhand question. "Well, if I'm not mistaken. I first met Ambassador Amidala during the Asilon incident, six years ago when I was still an apprentice and I believe she a Senator's aid."  
  
"How did you meet?" Sollta added with a wiry smile as she began to sort through a small sample of fabrics that might be used for the Jedi's new clothing.  
  
Eyes focused on the light haired Sollta, Aled complied. "That's a bit complicated."  
  
"That's alright, we have the time." Mitre assured having heard Padme's half of the story a long time ago, she was eager to hear the Jedi's take on the events.  
  
"Well." Aled huffed, his arms still not budging as a result of strain, but more from his nervous approach on matters relating to him and the lovely Nubian dignitary. ".I do believe you both know about the events which led to the Asilon incident?"  
  
"Correct." Sollta answered.  
  
"Alright then, I and Master Venad, along with my friend Mace and his Master were assigned to help settled the dispute between your people and the Asilon's. My first day on Naboo, We were introduced to Senator Quel who happened to introduce us to his own Handmaidens and a young Aid by the name of Padme Amidala."  
  
"Yes.and?" Mitre began to loose concentration with her scanner.  
  
"We happened to strike up a small conversation right there on the landing platform."  
  
"What about?" Mitre injected as she slowed her pace to listen in on the Jedi's words.  
  
Aled knew what the intentions of the little interrogation was for, he was slightly amused and decided that since theses women would be dressing him for tonight's event he best comply unless they use this power against him. "If I remember correctly.she and I were discussing the striking similarities between Naboo and my homeworld: Orveaous. Their lush plant life, their great oceans and aesthetic architecture."  
  
Sollta was seemingly entranced by the Man's words. "Then what?"  
  
Aled rolled his eyes once more as he continued. "After a few minutes of senseless banter, I felt something in the Force, warning me of impending danger."  
  
"And that was when the attack happened?" Mitre paused entirely as she and Sollta listened.  
  
"Yes, so without second thought. I pulled Madame Amidala to safety behind a nearby statue as my cohorts and the Nubian dignitaries evaded the blast as well."  
  
"Really?" Sollta said in a disapproving tone which Aled didn't need to sense with his Jedi skills unless he was without hearing. "That's not how she says it."  
  
Aled's head cocked to the side slightly as he looked the fair skinned woman in the eye at what seemed to be an attack on his merit of an honest nature. "Pardon me?"  
  
"Oh no offense Jedi Oden" Sollta comforted, seeing how her comment might have been taken in spite "it's just that Madame Ambassador said that you shielded her body with your own from the blast."  
  
Aled parted his lips into a tiny smile upon hearing this revelation. "So, she already told about our first encounter?"  
  
"A few times actually." Mitre said as she returned her primary focus to her task at hand. ".mostly of the dance at the Celebration the week after the Asilon incident.  
  
"Madame Amidala thinks very highly of you Noble Aled." Sollta added as he removed a small sheet of black material from the fabric sampler.  
  
"So she still talks of me?" He said with earnest intrigue, his arms still holding their broad and open position.  
  
"Yes." Sollta responded.  
  
"After six years?" Aled welcomed this surprise.  
  
"She is very fond of you. When she heard that you were to be knighted three years ago, she had arranged to attend your Ceremony at the Jedi Temple but her wok as an Ambassador demanded she stay on Naboo." Sollta said, not realizing how much information she was giving the handsome Jedi.  
  
"I never knew." Aled sighed.  
  
Then a high pitched beeping began to fill the room which was emitted from Mitre's scanner. "We're done Jedi Oden. You can relax your arms and put on the rest of your robes now."  
  
The Jedi eased his arms down to their normal resting position at his sides, having never shown or felt any signs of tire as he stepped down from the pedestal to put on his discarded robes. The weight he carried being held in his heart. In the form of a single question he thought he had quelled years ago. '.does she care for me in the same way I care for her?' Aled took a moment of quiet self reflection as he pulled on his over trousers.  
  
Soon the sounds of footsteps filled the room as Padme entered the living quarters. Aled didn't notice her presence until she spoke. "How goes the fitting?" she said in a well punctuated tone.  
  
Aled turned with the Ambassador's entrance with an awkward smile dawned on his face, realizing that his senses were put off guard by his own thoughts. Aled didn't even detect Padme's approach to his proximity. "We just finished scanning Jedi Oden's geometry M'lady. Soon enough we should be able to pick out a more suitable garment for tonight."  
  
"Good to hear." Padme said as she gazed over towards the handsome Jedi across the room, taking note of his firm geometry for herself before he pulled on his over tunic.  
  
"Am I to believe that you will be choosing my clothing M'lady?" he approached the ambassador as he fastened his belt around his waist, with a humoring tone projecting his words.  
  
Padme giggled at the Jedi's inquiry. "First off, Aled. I asked you to address me as Padme when we weren't in public, and unless you have any preferences to what you will be wearing tonight? Sollta and Mitre will see to that."  
  
Aled felt surprisingly calmed by hearing Padme laugh. "As you wish M'lady. Padme it is then." On the far side of the room, Mitre and Sollta were quietly enjoying themselves as they witnessed the secret displays of emotions sparring off between the Jedi and their Ambassador during their seemingly simple conversation. "When are we departing for the Senate Hall?"  
  
"We have four hours until the Ball tonight." Padme assured Aled as the two began to walk down the hall, leaving her two handmaidens to their work. "I have an hour before I need to begin preparing myself for tonight's party so I thought it would be nice if we could take this time to."  
  
".catch up?" the Jedi expelled, finishing Padme's thought without reading her mind. This perplexed the Jedi knight, but not as much as the Ambassador's first statement.  
  
"Yes." Padme smiled.  
  
"But if the Gala is in four hours, then why do you only have an hour till you need to get ready?"  
  
Padme shook her head realizing how ridiculous her response might sound to Aled. "My work requires that I dress as royalty and that in itself is an elaborate and tedious task." The two found a small, velvet couch at the end of the hallway near a large window that overlooked the great expanse of Coruscant's many surrounding districts. Aled gestured his hand for Padme to sit, waited for her to take her seat first before he sat down to continue listening to her lovely voice. "One of the drawbacks to being an Ambassador I guess, while the clothing is exquisite, it sure does take a long time to put on, but it is every little girl's dream to be treated as a queen I guess?" She shrugged, staring at the floor in a timid manner.  
  
Aled took a good look over Padme's current clothing, which as far as he could tell, was a simple house coat that seemed to cover an intercity knit sweater and well accommodating skirt. The gloss maroon jacket went well down to her knees, barely covering her twin silk shoes. He knew from the look of her now, that she didn't need anything artificial to enhance her beauty. "I don't believe it's what one wears on the outside that makes them beautiful." He said, catching the young woman's attention once more. "It's what they are on the inside that should reflect how they appear to others." He assured with a gaze that seemed to dive deep into Padme's eyes.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Padme was captivated by Aled's proverb, which was something she had come to accept herself as a sole believer in. It was something that only served to heighten her attraction to the twenty year old Jedi, but were it not for her duties to her people, she would act upon this instinct. "But every occupation has its downs, being a Jedi must be no different than being an Ambassador at times?"  
  
"With our first encounter in mind, I can't really disagree with that point." Padme laughed at Aled's joke, he joined in, finding joy from her amusement.  
  
Padme sighed as she began to speak over her laughter. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Aled was struck by this unexpected comment.  
  
"For making me laugh, I haven't done that in a while." Padme said with an earnest look of appreciation on her face. "My work has been so tumultuous recently. I almost forgot how to laugh."  
  
"How can you forget how to laugh?" Aled pressed, with earnest concern growing in him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder that myself? Ever since I came into office, my life has just been overcome by work, and I rarely have anytime to myself or to spend in the company of friends. The only people I do have anytime with our my Handmaidens, they're the closets things I have to friends really." she smiled awkwardly. ".that is until you were assigned to be my protectorate."  
  
Aled found a sense of personal respect from this, and as her friend he thought it best to give a suggestion that would better help Padme. "Have you considered a vacation?"  
  
Padme smirked to herself as she shook her head at the almost preposterous proposal. "Where would I go?" She sighed. "My work has sent me halfway across the Republic, I have seen all the worlds there are to see."  
  
Aled pondered whether or not he should suggest it for a second before finally saying it. "Have you ever been to Orveaous?"  
  
"Yes actually, it is a beautiful planet, it rival's Naboo in lushness and architecture." Padme admitted. "You are fortunate to call it home."  
  
"I am." Aled agreed. "Few Jedi can say that they have a home nowadays, besides the Ossus district or other Temples off Coruscant." He enlightened Padme, who showed an honest interest. "Home as we know it should be with the Force."  
  
"So in essence, everywhere you go is home?" Padme inquired with a baser knowledge of the Force driving her.  
  
"Yes." Aled nodded, sensing her mood begin to brighten.  
  
"I never thought of it that way." She grinned a bit, staring out onto the skyline. The sun was beginning to set. Bright colors of crimson and violet danced across the clouds and shimmered off the buildings and eventually into the young Nubian woman's eyes.  
  
"It's not a vacation you want." Aled pressed onto Padme, causing her to look at him in a manner of surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied, a bit taken by the Jedi's unexpected words and somewhat confused.  
  
".you want to go home." He said with confidence, he could read every emotion she was emitting, much like an unwilling reader to an open book. "I can sense it, you are homesick."  
  
The young politician sighed collecting herself before responding to Aled's truthful observation. "I guess I am now that you mention it, funny I never thought of it before but it's true."  
  
"Do you consider Naboo home?" The Jedi continued asking questions in hopes to help ease Padme's worn nerves.  
  
"In a way, I was raised there, my foster family is on Naboo and it was her homeworld."  
  
"Her homeworld?" Aled was befuddled.  
  
"My template's. The original Padme Amidala." She clarified.  
  
"Oh.I see." Aled almost slapped himself for his blind stupidity, but realized the simplicity in the mistake. "If it helps you in any way, I know both Obi-wan and Mace have had similar feelings on what they consider 'home'?"  
  
Padme could see that Aled was trying his hardest to help her. He couldn't really understand what she was going through even if Obi-wan and Mace were his closest friends and they had shared their feelings with him on this matter. He couldn't really comprehend what a clone goes through, trying to live amongst those of normal birth. He was just trying to help her feel better and deep down inside, Padme wanted him to make her feel happy. "My life as a clone has been a little bit different than either Mace or Obi-wan's. Being a politician assigned to represent a world she wasn't born on has had its own tribulations."  
  
"I see." He said once again, nodding in a quiet defeat.  
  
"Where I come from is different than where everyone else comes from. During my days in primary school, I remember just before graduation, I was required to compose a paper based on one subject: How has your Legacy affected your plans for the future?" Padme shook her head as the painful memory returned to her. "I couldn't do the assignment, my instructor understood why I couldn't do the assignment and he suggested that I write the paper based on my foster family's heritage but I couldn't because it didn't feel right to me. That was the first time I failed at something I did and that question has still been plaguing me. What is my legacy?"  
  
Padme had never thought of it that way. "I guess your right." She agreed. "It seems we do have much in common."  
  
"Of course we do." Aled blurted out inadvertently for some reason beyond his understanding at the time.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Padme said, confused by the Jedi's words.  
  
Now is when Aled wished that he could simply erase her mind of his clumsy tongue, but even if her will weren't so strong he would never do such a thing to begin with, now was when his wits would have to save him. ".I only implied that we are all guided by the force, therefore we all have that in common with one another." He could have patted himself on the back for such a great excuse.  
  
"Well." Padme began to tense up her muscles, something was uneasy in her. Aled could sense it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Padme peered out the window, purposely not looking Aled in the eye in fear that her words would offend him in someway, the last thing she would want to do. ".I don't know what the Force wants of me, I just.it's hard to explain."  
  
"You believe that because you are a clone, that perhaps the Force has no purpose for you." Aled answered it for her.  
  
"Yes." She turned back to him, in a bit of awe. ".it appears that you have a way of finishing my thoughts for me Aled."  
  
"Jedis are quite perceptive Padme." Aled injected with a tone of modesty.  
  
"Not just that." She replied. "There is more to it than that? Something I can't quite tell?"  
  
The Orveasian couldn't perceive what it was either, instead he was intrigued by the beautiful woman's reference in regard to her own belief. "Do you believe in the Force?" he expressed with a cautious heart.  
  
"For the longest time I never really knew." she paused, fearful of her own words. ".that was until I met a Jedi." His eyes grew intense with welcomed shock. "Before I was an Apprentice Legislator on Naboo, the Jedi, to me were only a race of courageous warriors who I knew too little of to hold any objective opinion fore or against, but when I first met a Jedi I became enlightened to no end. Every word he spoke just glowed with an endless flow of spirituality. And I couldn't help but be jealous of his faith." All the while her mind replayed all the short but sweet experiences she shared with a much younger Jedi by the name of Oden.  
  
Aled was so transfixed with Padme's words to even glimpse into her mind. He had to ask. "And who was this Jedi? Perhaps I know him?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." She laughed to herself, confusing Aled even more so than he was a moment before.  
  
Just then, Tuhmi appeared from around the vestibule, as if she had undergone a search. "Madam Amidala?"  
  
Padme turned to face her loyal Handmaiden. "Yes Tuhmi?"  
  
"We should begin preparing you for the gala." She switched her focus to the Knight at her Ambassador's side. "Jedi Oden, your suit will be ready in the hour."  
  
"Thank you Tuhmi I will be there in a second." Padme ordered. Tuhmi walked away back to the master bedroom, but not before shooting a wink at the Ambassador. Aled took good note of this curious action as Padme arose from the couch. "Well, duty calls." They both smiled in silent amusement. "I guess I will see you in a few hours then?" Aled got up from the couch as well, now looking down to the brown haired beauty, staring at her with warm eyes.  
  
"Of course M'lady." He bowed in a generous display of respect as she walked off to her room to undergo the tumultuous task of getting dressed. Leaving Aled alone with his thoughts, he felt a calming sense of assurance. Tonight would be a good night for him. What exactly for? Only the Force will tell. 


End file.
